


Lapidot

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute lil human lapidot fic i wrote for my friend's b-day!<br/>probably my first and only lapidot fic tbh? im not rly into it haha.</p><p>...though, we will see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapidot

Lapis Lazuli and Peridot; acquaintances of 7 years, friends of 5 years, and girlfriends of exactly 0. Though, the intrusive thoughts of romance have been haunting one of these girls for one of these recent years. Months of denial and slow realization have passed by. And the recipient of these pestering feelings has finally decided to do something about it.  
Peridot has had enough with her own longing gaze, and pounding heart. It’s a nuisance, finding her snarky blue-haired friend to be cute with every little thing she does. She didn’t intend for it to end up this way of course. But who ever does?  
The single moments of hope, when Lapis leans her slender frame against Peridot are infuriating. And it’s exactly times like this, that Peridot feels the need to voice her concern. Crush. To voice her childish, foolish crush on Lapis Lazuli.  
It’s just a typical Saturday night for the two girls. Lapis had invited Peridot over to watch some random movies with her. She really has such poor tastes in movies. But Peridot goes along with it, because anytime she spends with Lapis is time well spent.  
In the shaded room, Peridot is sprawled on the floor, head leaned up against the end of Lapis’s bed. Lapis has her head turned over in Peridot’s lap. Her hands resting on Peri’s thighs, as she uses her friend as a cushion.  
Sometime throughout the movie, Peridot had laid a hand on the back of Lapis. It’s not really as much of an intimate motion as it would seem. Though, Lapis is wearing one of her many open shirts, where the back is revealed, it’s not uncommon for them to be touching like this. The two have gotten pretty close over time. This is why Lapis doesn’t even notice when Peridot begins rubbing her hand over her silky back.  
But Peridot notices, staring down and focusing only on the girl laying on her.  
“Lapis.”  
Well, it’s now or never. She’s already got the girl’s attention and she has to say something.  
Lapis rolls her head over, looking up at Peridot. “Yes?”  
Peridot stares into those blue eyes, that soft round face, and opens her own mouth to reveal what’s on her mind. “This movie sucks.”  
That was on her mind, but it’s not exactly what she wanted to say.  
Lapis groaned, and shoved a hand up to Peridot’s head shoving her and her grumpy face away. Peridot chuckled, grabbing her wrist and wrestling it away. She forced Lapis’s hand back down, trying to slap it back against her own face. Lapis wiggled her hand out of Peridot’s grip. She laid her hands back under her head, and flopped back over to face the screen. “This movie’s awesome” she mumbled.  
Peridot glued her eyes back to the screen. She wasn’t even sure what was going on anymore. She wasn’t paying attention to this movie half the time. She was just thinking her embarrassing thoughts, and convincing herself to get it over with and tell Lapis. It’s not like anything bad could come from this. Lapis wouldn’t get pissed off or kick Peridot from her house. At the worst, she might be a bit uncomfortable or tease Peridot. At the best, Lapis will understand these feelings, and just agree that it’s weird and move on. They don’t have to talk about it. As long as Lapis knows, it doesn’t have to feel like a lie or be as awkward when they exchange friendly hugs and the such.  
“I like you.”  
And there it is, she said it. All is revealed, no need to elaborate on the subject.  
Lapis only mumbled in response, “Well, I would sure hope so.”  
Ah. Of course Lapis is probably thinking Peridot has only expressed her platonic feelings. Alright, so she could expand a bit on her confession.  
“Like, romantically.”  
Suddenly, this movie is very very interesting. Peridot can’t seem to keep her eyes off the screen. Even when she feels Lapis shift, and turn her face back to Peridot. Her face is heating up, the suspense in this movie is agonizing. What is this hero trying to accomplish, is he still looking for that strange artifact that was mentioned way earlier?  
Lapis is staring at her. She can tell, she can just feel it. She can feel Lapis’s gaze on her. She hasn’t said anything back, or if she has Peridot was too focused on the movie to notice. She swallows, before relaying another message to Lapis. “I hope you don’t mind.”  
‘I hope you don’t mind’. Peridot immediately regretted those choice of words. Why did she even have to say the first pair of words. I like you. Lapis could have gone the rest of their friendship without knowing. It wasn’t that bad of a secret now that she thinks about it. In all honestly though, she is hoping that Lapis doesn’t mind.  
She feels two cool hands reach up to cup her face. Her face is tilted down by Lapis, who wants to look into those nervous green eyes, and skinny red face. Red? Why is it red, Peridot shouldn’t be this flustered just from telling a friend of her extended feelings. This silly crush is just brought on by some silly emotions, and it really shouldn’t be that big of a deal. It ISN’T that big of a deal.  
“Peridot.”  
Peridot’s inner monologue, or rather, rambling is cut short. Her face is now in line with Lapis’s. Though she can’t seem to connect their line of sight. Suddenly the tips of Lapis’s hair is all that catches her eye. Why did she dye her hair blue. Why is that a thing? Why, of all the colors, did she choose-  
“It’s okay- I don’t. I don’t mind.”  
Well now, Lapis sounds like she’s the nervous one here. Peridot’s eyes take a risk and dart to Lapis’s face. She has a reserved smirk on. And her eyes are staring directly back at Peridot’s. Lapis speaks up, “I like you too.”  
She chuckles with a nervous smile, “Uh, romantically.”  
Lapis’s hands squeeze the side of Peridot’s face, she looks like she wants to say more. But she can’t bring herself to. Instead, she waits for Peridot. Peridot is the one who started this confession afterall.  
Peridot nods, with her face in Lapis’s grip. “Cool.”  
She curses at herself. “Fuck, I mean, thanks. Uh, yeah no, I mean cool.”  
Lapis laughs at her friend’s nervous stuttering. Peridot glances at her, deciding to finish her thought process. She might as well, she already started this.  
“..You’re cute, and kinda nice and sweet. You’re a dick too, don’t get me wrong. But, I guess in a way, my mind processes that as being cute too? You’re just a neat person, and I guess I like everything about you so much, somehow I’ve seen you as having more potential in my heart than as a friend.” She paused, hating the word choices she’s used again. “No, that sounds cheesy. –But I guess it’s kinda true. So, yeah that’s that.”  
Well there’s her explanation for these feelings. Now she’s waiting for the reciprocation.  
Lapis sits herself up. She takes a seat by Peridot on the floor. She adjusts herself, trying to get comfortable. Lapis slips her hand into Peridot’s, intertwining their fingers. “Yeah, you too.”  
Well, that works.  
“I mean- you’re cute and a dick and all that. And I like you.”  
Peridot turns to look at Lapis, who’s already looking at her. Their feelings are out there now. Just out in the open, all awkward and confirmed. Now what is there to do?  
Lapis answers the question, leaning into Peridot. “So, is it alright if I…” She inches her face closer to Peridot’s. Both their faces are covered in a blush. The tips of their noses touch. “..if we..”. She swallows, trying to word what it is she wants to do now. God, she hopes Peridot catches on. She should at least. And she does. Peridot closes the space between them, connecting their lips, for an awkward first kiss. The heat on their faces increase tenfold. Their lips mesh and fold perfectly together. Finally, they pull apart. And continue to stare at each other, both breathlessly and wordlessly.  
Peridot looks away, as Lapis giggles. “Well, that was nice.”  
Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, acquaintances of 7 years, friends of 5, and awkward yet adorable girlfriends of so far; 1 Saturday night.


End file.
